1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an access control method, and an apparatus such as a mobile terminal which employs an access control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most embedded systems have debugging ports for debugging. In the case where debugging equipment is used, it becomes possible to read in real time information in an embedded system through a debugging port and also to change a specific register value in the embedded system.
If such a debugging port is not used for debugging only in a development stage, but is used to crack firmware or to steal an encryption key, security functions of products having the security functions, such as Digital Rights Management (DRM), Full Disk Encryption (FDE), and the like, may be easily neutralized.